Fluttershy/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Fluttershy S01E01.png Fluttershy0 S01E01.png Fluttershy 2.png|Talking to birds Fluttershy1 S01E01.png Fluttershy gasp S01E01.png Twilight and Fluttershy S01E01.png Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png|Twilight Sparkle asking a certain cute, shy pony about her name. Fluttershy2 S01E01.png Fluttershy3 S01E01.png Fluttershy4 S01E01.png Fluttershy5 S01E01.png Fluttershy6 S01E01.png Fluttershy 5.png|Wrong eyes! Fluttershy7 S01E01.png Fluttershy and Spike S01E01.png Fluttershy and Spike1 S0E01.png Fluttershy and Spike2 S01E01.png Fluttershy and Spike3 S01E01.png Fluttershy Twilight and Spike S01E01.png Fluttershy Spike and Twilight S01E01.png Fluttershy Spike and Twilight2 S01E01.png Fluttershy and Spike4 S01E01.png Fluttershy and Twilight2 S01E01.png Fluttershy8 S01E01.png Fluttershy9 S01E01.png Fluttershy10 S01E01.png Fluttershy11 S01E01.png Fluttershy and Nighmare Moon S01E01.png Fluttershy and Nightmare Moon1 S01E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fluttershy and Applejack S01E01.png Fluttershy S01E02.png Fluttershy saving Rarity S01E02.png Fluttershy and rainbowdash catch twilight episode 2.PNG|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash holding Twilight. Fluttershy1 S01E02.png Fluttershy2 S01E02.png Fluttershy3 S01E02.png Fluttershy4 S01E02.png Fluttershy WAIT S01E02.png Fluttershy5 S01E02.png Fluttershy6 S01E02.png Fluttershy7 S01E02.png Fluttershy8 S01E02.png Fluttershy9 S01E02.png Fluttershy10 S01E02.png Fluttershy scared S01E02.png Fluttershy11 S01E02.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S01E02.png Ponies S01E02.png Fluttershy not scared anymore S01E02.png Fluttershy13 S01E02.png Fluttershy and elements of harmony stone episode 2.PNG|Fluttershy looks soo cute when she float :D. Fluttershy and Rarity S01E02.png Fluttershy12 S01E02.png Mane6 Epic mode S01E02.png Fluttershy14 S01E02.png Fluttershy15 S01E02.png Fluttershy16 S01E02.png Mane6 together S01E02.png The Ticket Master Fluttershy2 S01E03 .png Fluttershy3 S01E03.png Fluttershy4 S01E03.png Fluttershy5 S01E03.png Fluttershy6 S01E03.png Fluttershy7 S01E03.png Fluttershy 26.png Fluttershy 11.png Fluttershy8 S01E03.png Fluttershy9 S01E03.png Fluttershy10 S01E03.png Fluttershy S01E03.png Fluttershy11 S01E03.png Fluttershy12 S01E03.png Fluttershy 13 S01E03.png Fluttershy14 S01E03.png Fluttershy pink flamingo S1E 03.png|Why yes the flamingo is on my back. Deal with it. Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png Fluttershy15 S01E03.png Fluttershy16 S01E03.png Fluttershy17 S01E03.png Fluttershy18 S01E03.png Fluttershy19 S01E03.png Fluttershy20 S01E03.png Fluttershy21 S01E03.png Shame.PNG Fluttershy_Blue_Wing.png|Fluttershy, what happened to your wing? Fluttershy and Aj serious face S01E03.png Fluttershy looking at the tickets S01E03.png Fluttershy22 S01E03.png Fluttershy taking her ticket S01E03.png Applebuck Season Spike Blush.png Fluttershy happy-W 2.0009.png|Fluttershy smiling despite a not so subtle Applejack. Fluttershy S01E04.png Fluttershy1 S01E04.png Fluttershy 16.png|Taking care of animals Fluttershy2 S01E04.png Fluttershy 17.png Fluttershy3 S01E04.png Fluttershy and Applejack S01E04.png Griffon the Brush Off Fluttershy S01E05.png Fluttershy at the lake s01e05.png Fluttershy prodding at turtle s01e05.png|Fluttershy investigates the odd turtle Fluttershy2 S01E05.png Fluttershy helping ducks s01e05.png Fluttershy3 S01E05.png Fluttershy4 S01E05.png Fluttershy5 S01E05.png Fluttershy and Gilda S01E05.png Fluttershy Upset S1E5.png Fluttershy running away S01E05.png Lavender background pony weird face S1E05.PNG Twilight and Fluttershy S01E05.png Fluttershy nervous S01E05.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie S01E05.png Fluttershy Angry S1E5.png Fluttershy Angry 2 S1E5.png Fluttershy_Older.png|"I'm a year older than you." Fluttershy sees Gilda-W 5.3420.png|Fluttershy sees Gilda again. Griffonthebrushoff2.png Boast Busters Fluttershy S01E06.png|She only appears a few times in this episode AngerDash.png Dragonshy Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png Fluttershy S01E07.png Feeding the otters.png Fluttershy2 S01E07.png Fluttershy3 S01E07.png Fluttershy4 S01E07.png Fluttershy5 S01E07.png Fluttershy8 S01E07.png Fluttershy9 S01E07.png Fluttershy6 S01E07.png Kicking the carrot.png Fluttershy16 S01E07.png vlcsnap-2011-08-29-22h50m05s110.png|Strange single frame Angel dropping a hint.png|Dropping a hint. Just look up there.png|Fluttershy and Angel Dragonshy.png Fluttershy17 S01E07.png Angel throws a carrot.png Fluttershy takes that as a yes S01E07.png Heartstrings and Fluttershy s01e07.png Derpyfluttershy.png There be smoke.png Applejack and the rest S01E07.png Fluttershy ready to get the dragon.png|Fluttershy preparing to confront the dragon - with extra protection. Rarity wears a scarf.png Fluttershy10 S01E07.png Twilight want to avoid E7-W7.png Fluttershy11 S01E07.png Twilight and her map.png Fluttershy12 S01E07.png Fluttershy13 S01E07.png Spike good with animals s1e07.png Spike and Angel.png Fluttershy adorable S01E07.png Fluttershy but...but... S01E07.png Fluttershy25 S01E07.png Fluttershy and her shadow.png Fluttershy hiding from her shadow.png Fluttershy26 S01E07.png Dragging Fluttershy kicking and screaming.png Applejack and Fluttersh-aawww S01E07.png Fluttershy and ponies S01E07.png Fluttershy About To Fall.png|Fluttershy scared by a dragon mid-flight causing her to fall Fluttershy about to fall S01E07.png Fluttershy falling S01E07.png A petrified Fluttershy.png A still petrified Fluttershy.png Fluttershy29 S01E07.png Fluttershy30 S01E07.png Fluttershy31 S01E07.png Fluttershy28 S01E07.png Pinkie starts singing.png Fluttershy32 S01E07.png Fluttershy33 S01E07.png Fluttershy34 S01E07.png Fluttershy35 S01E07.png Fluttershy36 S01E07.png Fluttershy37 S01E07.png Fluttershy38 S01E07.png A not so big canyon.png AVALANCHE.png Fluttershy27 S01E07.png Fluttershy trips.png Head in the ground.png|Faceground All eyes on Fluttershy.png Fluttershy is scared.png Fluttershy Uncovered.png Fluttershy18 S01E07.png Fluttershy19 S01E07.png How dare you....jpg How dare you!.jpg Fluttershy20 S01E07.png Fluttershy staring down the dragon.png You do not hurt my friends!.jpg|Angry at the dragon Fluttershy22 S01E07.png Fluttershy21 S01E07.png Fluttershy23 S01E07.png Fluttershy24 S01E07.png Fluttershy serious face S01E07.png Fluttershy39 S01E07.png Fluttershy40 S01E07.png Fluttershy41 S01E07.png Bridle Gossip Twilight ok wierd E9-W9.png Poison Joke.png Rarity and Fluttershy S01E09.png Rarity and Fluttershy1 S01E09.png Fluttershy S01E09.png Fluttershy1 S01E09.png Fluttershy2 S01E09.png Fluttershy3 S01E09.png Fluttershy4 S01E09.png Fluttershy5 S01E09.png Twilight care to tell us E9-W9.png Fluttershy 41.png|Won't talk about it Fluttershy6 S01E09.png Fluttershy7 S01E09.png Flutterguy Appletini Nicknames Less than thrilled Season 1 Episode 9.png|Flutterguy is assuredly less than thrilled at that nickname. Zecora sinistrer look E9-W 7.6260.png|Flutterguy and the others watching Zecora. Not impressed.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie2 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie3 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie4 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie5 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie6 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E09.png Bridlegossiphq2.png Swarm of the Century Fluttershy S01E10.png Fluttershy noms flower S01E10.png Fluttershy lalala S01E10.png Fluttershy thank you mr.sq E10-W2.png|"Thank you, Mr.Squirrel." Fluttershy1 S01E10.png Fluttershy scream S01E10.png Fluttershy2 S01E10.png Fluttershy meets a parasprite.png Fluttershy feeds a parasprite S01E10.png Fluttershy3 S01E10.png Fluttershy u so cute E10-W 4.5654.png Fluttershy4 S01E10.png Fluttershy5 S01E10.png Fluttershy6 S01E10.png Fluttershy7 S01E10.png Swarm of the Century 16 9.png Fluttershy10 S01E10.png Fluttershy11 S01E10.png Fluttershy12 S01E10.png Fluttershy13 S01E10.png Fluttershy14 S01E10.png Winter Wrap Up Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up.png Fluttershy waking up a bunny S01E11.png Fluttershy With Bunny.png|Fluttershy being cute next to a bunny in "Winter Wrap Up" Fluttershy Waking up critters.png Fluttershy S01E11.png Fluttershy1 S01E11.png Fluttershy2 S01E11.png Fluttershy worried S01E11.png Twilight Helping Fluttershy WWU.png Fluttershy and Spike S1E11.png Good Morning Friends WWU.png Fluttershy3 S01E11.png Fluttershy Rainbow STOP.png Aj Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E11.png Twilight Spike Fluttershy Waiting WWU.png Fluttershy Spike and Snakes.png Fluttershy4 S01E11.png Fluttershy5 S01E11.png Fluttershy6 S01E11.png Fall Weather Friends Rarity S01E13.png Pinkie Pie S01E13.png Fallweather21group.png FluttershytheScorer.png|Fluttershy scoring the Iron Pony Competition Fluttershy oh yay E13-W 4.3257.png|All right Applejack! Fluttershy1 S01E13.png Fluttershy2 S01E13.png Fluttershy3 S01E13.png Fluttershy4 S01E13.png Fluttershy5 S01E13.png Fluttershy6 S01E13.png Fluttershy7 S01E13.png Fluttershy8 S01E13.png Fluttershy9 S01E13.png Rainbow Dash wins.png|Rainbow Dash wins by cheating. Suited For Success SfS12 A surprise awaits.png SfS13 Eyes shut.png SfS14 Seeing new dresses for the first time.png SfS15 Horrified reaction.png SfS19 Fluttershy's dress on display.png|Fluttershy's dress. SfS22 Speechless.png Fluttershy its... S01E14.png Fluttershy ...nice S01E14.png Fluttershy S01E14.png Fluttershy and Rarity S01E14.png Fluttershy1 S01E14.png Fluttershy and Rarity1 S01E14.png Fluttershy and Rarity2 S01E14.png Fluttershy2 S01E14.png Critic.png Nice isn't good enough.png Fluttershy and Rarity3 S01E14.png Fluttershy3 S01E14.png Fluttershy being adorable S1E14.png Fluttershy4 S01E14.png Fluttershy5 S01E14.png Fluttershy6 S01E14.png Fluttershy7 S01E14.png Fluttershy singing S01E14.png Revised dresses.png Fluttershy8 S01E14.png Picresized 1300093950 1298262365958.jpg|The cutest pony in Equestria <3 Fluttershy's_Dress.png|Fluttershy's Gala Dress All of the Dresses.png Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy0 S01E15.png Fluttershy frog.PNG|How cute and she with frogs Fluttershy S01E15.png Fluttershy 53.png|Getting a hug from Spike. Pinkie pie funny S1E15.png Fluttershy1 S01E15.png Pinkie Pie19 S01E15.png Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png Sonic Rainboom Fluttershy2.png|Lots of control, screaming and hollering, and most importantly, passion. Fluttershy pre-yay S01E16 .png Fluttershy Saying Yay.png|''yay'' Fluttershy 2nd yay S01E16.png Fluttershy 3rd yay S01E16.png Fluttershy deep breath S01E16.png Too loud.png|Too loud? Fluttershy another yay S01E16.png Wind swept Fluttershy.png Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png Fluttershy 55.png|"Way to go" Fluttershy S01E16.png Fluttershy covers her mouth S01E16.png Fluttershywoohoo.png|Rainbow Dash, you rock! Woo-hoo. (Quietly) Fluttershy1 S01E16.png Fluttershy likes cloud-spinning s01e16.png Rainbow Dash points the hoof.png Fluttershy anoter yay S01E16.png Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Fluttershy Fluttershy being assertive S01E16.png Fluttershy more assurtive E16-W 4.1241.png|"I'm sorry, I'm trying to be more assertive." Fluttershy RD do Rainboom E16-W 4.621.png|Fluttershy defending Rainbow Dash from Dumb-Bell. Rainbow cracks under pressure S01E16.png MY_LIFE_IS_RUINED_S1E16.png Fluttershy Rar... S1E16.png|Rar... Ity? Fluttershy2 S01E16.png Fluttershy3 S01E16.png Fluttershy4 S01E16.png Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png|Rarity's wings shining down on her friends Pinkie Pie6 S01E16.png Pinkie Pie7 S01E16.png Fluttershy look phase 2-W 4.44.png|"Look, Phase 2!" Fluttershy can't look.png|"I can't look!" Fluttershy cheering.png|SHE DID IT! Cheering ponies S1E16.png|Fluttershy cheering out loud for Rainbow Dash Stare Master What now.PNG Fluttershy S01E17.png Flutterhsy1 S01E17.png Fluttershy2 S01E17.png Opalescence.PNG|Fluttershy with Opalescence, Rarity's cat. Cut.PNG|that cat Fluttershy3 S01E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png Fluttershy4 S01E17.png Fluttershy5 S01E17.png Fluttershy6 S01E17.png Fluttershy1.png|"What could possibly go wrong?" Fluttershy1-2.png Fluttershy7 S01E17.png Fluttershy 68.png|Happy Fluttershy Fluttershy8 S01E17.png Fluttershy3.png|Slightly confused Fluttershy Fluttershy11 S01E17.png Fluttershy9 S01E17.png Fluttershy10 S01E17.png Fluttershy oh! E17-W17.png|"OH!" Flurrtershy stressed.png|Fluttershy bites off more than she can chew. Fluttershy looking at SB E17-W17.png|Another Fluttershy cute face. Fluttershy Teal eye close up E17-W17.png|Close up of Fluttershy's eyes. Fluttershy and the CMC S01E17.png Fluttershy everfree much danger E17-W17.png|"Oh no! The Everfree Forest is much too dangerous!" Flutter filled with strange creature E17-W17.png|"Is filled with strange creatures!" Fluttershy lolwutt face S01E17.png Sweetie belle Fluttershy.PNG Fluttershy wonder why E17-W17.png|Fluttershy thinking- "Exactly why am I watching this?" Fluttershy12 S01E17.png Fluttershy things going bad E17-W17.png|Things are really getting out of hand, Fluttershy things really bad E17-W17.png|Things now beyond out of hand. Fluttershy don't break E17-W17.png|"Don't break...anything." Fluttershy13 S01E17.png Fluttershy carpinters-W 5.0018.png|"Ca-Carpenters!" Fluttershy14 S01E17.png Fluttershy15 S01E17.png Fluttershy16 S01E17.png Proud Fluttershy smile S1E17.png|A very happy Fluttershy Fluttershy17 S01E17.png Fluttershy holding her breath S01E17.png Fluttershy NO S01E17.png|NO! Fluttershy18 S01E17.png Fluttershy19 S01E17.png vlcsnap-2011-08-29-22h43m53s240.png Loudlullaby.png Fluttershy20 S01E17.png Fluttershy21 S01E17.png Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png Fluttershy22 S01E17.png Fluttershy23 S01E17.png Fluttershy24 S01E17.png Fluttershy with a chicken on her head S01E17.png Fluttershy and the chicken S01E17.png Fluttershy and the chickens S01E17.png Fluttershy stare prelude E17-W17.png|Fluttershy's stare prelude. Stare Master 16 9.png Fluttershy and The Stare S01E17.png Fluttershy scaring the chickens S01E17.png Fluttershy agrees S01E17.png Fluttershy nothing get past-W 1.1000.png|Nothing will get past me. FluttershyBabysitting.png Fluttershy too quiet E17-W17.png|"Too quiet!" Fluttershy27 S01E17.png Fluttershy28 S01E17.png Fluttershy check coop E17-W17.png|Looking for the CMC in the chicken coop. Fluttershy29 S01E17.png Fluttershy in freeforest-W 2.1752.png|I am freaking out and looking cute at it! Fluttershy30 S01E17.png Fluttershy4.png Fluttershy get a hold E17-W17.png|"Get a hold of yourself." Fluttershy31 S01E17.png Fluttershy32 S01E17.png Fluttershy33 S01E17.png Fluttershy finds Twilight S01E17.png Fluttershy34 S01E17.png Fluttershy that mean-W 5.4011.png|"Then that means they entered the Everfree Forest!" Fluttershy5.png Fluttershy35 S01E17.png Apple Bloom S1 E17.jpg Fluttershy36 S01E17.png Fluttershy38 S01E17.png Fluttershy37 S01E17.png Fluttershy39 S01E17.png Fluttershy40 S01E17.png Fluttershy41 S01E17.png MLP FIM - Fluttershy Stare.png|the stare! angry fluttershy 2.png|Fluttershy staring down at a cockatrice. Fluttershy42 S01E17.png Fluttershy43 S01E17.png Fluttershy the stare-W 4.5541.png|Giving you girls THE STARE causes my right eye to bulge out. Fluttershy and Twilight S01E17.png Fluttershy cute S01E17.png Twilight how so E17-W17.png Rarity6 S01E17.png Twilight knows E17-W17.png Fluttershy44 S01E17.png Fluttershy45 S01E17.png Twilight disblief E17-W17.png Fluttershy and Twilight laughing S01E17.png A Dog and Pony Show S01E19_ManeCast_RacingToTheScene.png S01E19_ManeCast_SpikePanicking.png S01E19_ManeCast_HurriedExplanation.png S01E19_ManeCast_LookDownHoles.png S01E19_Fluttershy_OhMy.png Fluttershy3 S01E19.png S01E19 PinkieFluttershyAJ DiggyHole.png S01E19_FluttershyFido_HoldByTail.png Fluttershy1 S01E19.png Fluttershy2 S01E19.png All Tired Out.png S01E19_ManeCast_WhatsSpikePlanning.png Fluttershy4 S01E19.png Dogshow.gif Fluttershy5 S01E19.png Fluttershy6 S01E19.png Fluttershy7 S01E19.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy S01E20.png Rarity S01E20.png GIYC1 Sauna.png GIYC2 Sauna 2.png GIYC3 Spa treatment.png GIYC4 Spa treatment 2 Fluttershy.png GIYC6 Spa treatment 4 Fluttershy.png GIYC7 Spa treatment 5.png GIYC8 Horn filing.png GIYC9 Massage.png GIYC11 Mudbath.png GIYC13 Hoofbath Fluttershy.png GIYC14 Hoofbath Fluttershy 2.png GIYC15 Hoofbath.png GIYC16 Fluttershy smiling.png GIYC20 Fluttershy agrees.png GIYC21 Fluttershy unwilling.png GIYC22 Rarity begging 3.png GIYC23 Fluttershy gives in.png GIYC24 Rarity happy.png GIYC25 Rarity and Fluttershy happy.png GIYC26 out of the spa.png GIYC28 Title card.png GIYC30.png GIYC33 Fluttershy sparkling.png GIYC35 Spike ribbon.png GIYC36 Fluttershy annoyed.png GIYC57 Fluttershy confused.png GIYC59 Fluttershy posing.png 1065020287.png|Fluttershy the supermodel GIYC62 Fluttershy posing 3.png|Fluttershy listening to Rarity's instructions on posing GIYC63 Fluttershy confused 2.png GIYC64 Fluttersad.png GIYC67 Fluttershy posing 4.png GIYC68 Fluttersad 2.png GIYC76 Rarity and Fluttershy smiling.png Fluttershy_modelling.png GIYC86 Fluttershy happy.png|I'm sorry, but I can't hear you over how fabulous I look! GIYC87 Fluttershy happy 2.png GIYC88 Fluttershy happy 3.png GIYC90 Photo Finish disproves of Fluttershy's outfit.png GIYC95 pushing Fluttershy.png GIYC97 Fluttershy nervous.png GIYC106 Fluttershy makeup session 2.png GIYC108 Derpy Shy.png|The derp is strong in you. Fluttershy2 S01E20.png Fluttershy3 S01E20.png Screenshot-1.png Fluttershy12 S01E20.png Fluttershy4 S01E20.png Photofinish and fluttershy episode 20.png Fluttershy5 S01E20.png GIYC112 Fluttershy nervous.png Fluttershy1 S01E20.png Fluttershy6 S01E20.png Fluttershy7 S01E20.png GIYC114 Fluttershy on the catwalk 2.png Screenshot-2.png GIYC115 Fluttershy photoshoot.png GIYC117 Fluttershy photoshoot 3.png GIYC118 Fluttershy photoshoot 4.png Green Isn't Your Color 16 9.png GIYC119 Fluttershy magazine cover.png|There's a lovable angel on this magazine cover. Oh wait! That's Fluttershy! GIYC120 Fluttershy magazine cover 2.png|Fluttershy (with dyed hair) on a magazine cover GIYC127 Fluttershy ad 2.png|Fluttershy advertising carrot juice. GIYC129 Linky and Golden Harvest.png GIYC130 Fluttershy running away.png GIYC131 Fluttershy running away 2.png GIYC133 Fluttershy flying away.png|Flying away from the paparazzi... GIYC134 Paparazzi 2.png|...with no luck. GIYC135 Fluttershy flying away 2.png|Evading the paparazzi again, at top speed GIYC137 Flutter Shy.png GIYC140.png photo_finish_comes_in.png|Oh no, HER! GIYC150 Fluttershy picture.png GIYC151 Fluttershy picture 2.png GIYC152 Fluttershy picture 3.png GIYC153 Photo Finish showcases Fluttershy.png GIYC154 Fluttershy and Photo Finish.png GIYC156 Photo FInish 11.png GIYC157 Paparazzi 3.png demagics2.png|With Photo Finish GIYC158 Fluttershy excited.png Fluttershy id.png GIYC159.png GIYC160 Photo Finish pushing Fluttershy.png GIYC171 Fluttershy arrives at spa.png GIYC175 Frustrated Fluttershy.png GIYC176 Fluttershy inhaling.png|That's some massive air intake Fluttershy Fluttershy 98.png|Let it all out Fluttershy GIYC178 Fluttershy doesn't feel better.png GIYC179 Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret.png GIYC180 Fluttershy asks Twilight to keep a secret 2.png Fluttershy confused.png|A confused Fluttershy Fluttershy wut.png|Fluttershy's pokerface Fluttershy unhappy about being a fashion model.png|Unhappy about being a fashion model GIYC185 Fluttershy explains all.png GIYC187 Pinkie and the sponges 2.png GIYC188 Fluttershy incognito.png GIYC189 Fluttershy incognito.png|A disguise for Fluttershy... GIYC192 Fluttershy de Magics.png GIYC194 Prancing Twilight.png GIYC195 Twilgiht dun goofed.png|that, unfortunately doesn't work. GIYC196 Fluttershy being mobbed.png|Fluttershy is swarmed by adoring fans. GIYC204 Fluttershy and Twilight backstage.png GIYC205 Fluttershy and Twilight backstage 2.png GIYC206 Fluttershy under the spotlight.png GIYC209_Fluttershy_walking_down_the_catwalk.png GIYC210_Fluttershy_trips.png GIYC212_Fluttershy_what_the.png GIYC213_Fluttershy_flying_without_wings.png GIYC214_Fluttershy_standing.png|And some are graceful..woah! Fluttershy upside down-W 1.8453.png|Fluttershy is upside down. GIYC218_Fluttersmile.png GIYC219 Fluttershy picks her nose.png|Eeew. GIYC220 Fluttershy scratching her ear.png|Silly Fluttershy, you're not a dog. GIYC221 Fluttershy barking.png GIYC224 Fluttershy the donkey.png Hold.png Fluttershy9 S01E20.png Fluttershy10 S01E20.png Fluttershy11 S01E20.png Over a Barrel Fluttertree.png|I'd like to be a tree. Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png Braeburn Freaking out E21-W 7.1976.png Fluttershy but why-W 7.0226.png|"But why?" (am I so cute) Fluttershy Pinkie! S01E21.png Rarity and Fluttershy S01E21.png Rarity and Fluttershy1 S01E21.png Rarity about tree 0E21-W 1.1264.png Rare,Twi,AJ,Flutter_see_flag-W_2.2001.png We_scared_E21-W_2.3654.png Rainbow_Dash_phew_E21-W_4.1864.png A Bird in the Hoof Fluttershy_Medic.PNG Fluttershy1 S01E22.png Fluttershy2 S01E22.png Fluttershy its nothing S01E22.png Fluttershy3 S01E22.png Fluttershy4 S01E22.png Fluttershy thinking S01E22.png Fluttershy trying to guess S01E22.png Late.png Fluttershy 108.png Fluttershy realizes she is late.png Fluttershy realized what shes late for S01E22.png Fluttershy worried S01E22.png Fluttershy doesnt know what to do S01E22.png Fluttershy at a mirror.png Fluttershy and her closet.png Fluttershy maybe shouldnt go S01E22.png Fluttershy AHH late-W 6.3200.png|I hear myself being late. And still look cute at the same time. Fluttershy7 S01E22.png Fluttershy going to the brunch S01E22.png Fluttershy8 S01E22.png Fluttershy thanking Angel.png Fluttershy arrives S01E22.png Royal Guards wing block- W 8.1109.png|Halt! Your amount of cuteness is untolerable. Fluttershy scared S01E22.png Fluttershy is leaving S01E22.png Twilight the bouncer.png Fluttershy and Twilight S01E22.png Fluttershy and awkward Twilight S01E22.png Rarity2 S01E22.png Fluttershy9 S01E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight1 S01E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight2 S01E22.png Fluttershy10 S01E22.png Fluttershy happy S01E22.png Fluttershy and Celestia.png Fluttershy talking to the Princess S01E22.png Fluttershy11 S01E22.png Fluttershy oh my S01E22.png Fluttershy worried about Philomeena S01E22.png Fluttershy takes Philomeena home.png Fluttershy taking care of Philomeena S01E22.png Fluttershy12 S01E22.png Fluttershy13 S01E22.png Fluttershy taking care of Philomeena2 S01E22.png A worried Fluttershy.png Fluttershy look E22-W 2.501st.png|It doesn't look good. Carepony.png|Fluttershy caring for Philomeena. Fluttershy med STAT E22-W 2.1090.png|'You need medicine stat!" Fluttershy sitting like a person.png|And they say only Heartstrings can sit humanlike. Fluttershy always works S01E22.png Smug fluttershy.png|Smug Fluttershy Fluttershy didnt see that coming S01E22.png Fluttershy daww S01E22.png Fluttershy made soup S01E22.png Fluttershy hmm S01E22.png Fluttershy and a new friend S01E22.png Fluttershy and Philomeena2 S01E22.png Hummingway.jpg Fluttershy and a new friend1 S01E22.png Fluttershy singing S01E22.png Hummingway sings.png Fluttershy waiting for Philomeena to sing S01E22.png Fluttershy singing again S01E22.png Fluttershy smiles S01E22.png Fluttershy hmm2 S01E22.png Fluttershy humidifier S01E22.png Fluttershy deep breath S01E22.png Fluttershy smile S01E22.png Fluttershy cutness overload-W 2.∞.png|Fluttershy CUTENESS OVERLOAD! Fluttershy disappointed S01E22.png Fluttershy uhm S01E22.png Aromatherapy.png Fluttershy hmm3 S01E22.png A warm bath.png Dr. Fluttershy-W 2.0000.png|I just happen to be a Doctor too. Fluttershy14 S01E22.png Fluttershy15 S01E22.png Who is at the door.png Twilight shocks Fluttershy.png Fluttershy16 S01E22.png Twilight finds Philomeena.png Fluttershy and Twilight 3 S01E22.png Philowat.png Fluttershy 17 S01E22.png Fluttershy do you S01E22.png Fluttershy banished S01E22.png Fluttershy in a dungeon S01E22.png Fluttershy in a dungeon in the place she is bannished S01E22.png Fluttershy18 S01E22.png Covering up.png Multiple 253.png Covering up with coughing.png Birdstache.png Rainbow Dash wants a race.png Pinkie Pie9 S01E22.png Fluttershy wings missing S1E22.png Ashtears.png|Oh no... flutter shy cry.PNG|Sad Fluttershy Twilight your majesty E22-W22.png A sad Fluttershy.png Fluttershy apologises.png Philophoe.png Fluttershy amazed by Philomina E22-W22.png|Fluttershy amazed by Philomeena's new renewed form. Celestia cheering up Fluttershy.png Philomeena apolgizes to Fluttershy.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Ducklings Crossing.png|Fluttershy helps some ducklings cross safely Fillyshy Flag Crash.png|Fluttershy as a filly about to crash into a flag Fillyshy.png|Fluttershy as a filly seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Humiliated Fillyshy S1E23.png|Filly Fluttershy after being humiliated at Summer Flight Camp Fillyshy Looking Up.png|Dash to the rescue Filly Rainbow Dash shadow s01e23.png Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy s01e23.png Filly Fluttershy flag waver s01e23.png Fillyshy Falling.png|Fillyshy falling from a cloud Bed of butterflies s01e23.png So Many Wonders.png|Fillyshy amazed by her surroundings Filly Fluttershy So Many Wonders s01e23.png MLP FIM - Fluttershy Filly.png|Filly Fluttershy. Filly Fluttershy calming critters s01e23.png Fillyshy surrounded by her new friends S1E23.png|Fillyshy surrounded by her new friends Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug Scootaloo Wingless.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Jealous Spike.png Fluttershy S01E24.png|Fluttershy is worried. Party of One Fluttershy and Twilight S01E25.png Dancing ponies.png Danceparty.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy making excuses.png Thinking on the spot.png Housesit.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S01E25.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash trying to escape Ummm.png Hayson.png|A scary pile of hay with a strange face on it. Surprise.png An angry Pinkie Pie at her party.png|Scared at Emo Pinkie Pie. Pinkie hugs all her friends.png The Best Night Ever Mane Group Stare S1E26.png Fluttershy Mice S1E26.png Applejack Manucare S1E26.png Fluttershy Spit Hoof S1E26.png Gala dresses.jpg The gang arrives.jpg Fluttershy - They will love me big and small.png|Fluttershy's expectations Fluttershy and choir.jpg At the Gala Main Cast.jpg To meet.jpg|To meet! At the gala S1E26.png Fluttershy Hayseed yup s01e26.png Hayseed whistling s01e26.png Chaîne de MyLittlePony2010 - YouTube.jpg|Fluttershy finding the animals. Fluttershy determined.jpg Fluttershy Gotcha! S01E26.png Fluttershy in party dress.jpg Fluttershy angry E26-W 2.3858.png|Fluttercraze is losing it more than Pinike Pie's lost her sanity. 33kes20.gif|Twitcha twitch. Fluttershy to flutter evil - W 1.0049.png|From shy to crazed. Fluttershy S01E26.png Fluttershy trapped in her trap- W 2.7031.png|Trapped by her plan. Fluttershy0 S01E26.png Fluttershy1 S01E26.png|Well, after all she did catch an adorable creature... angry fluttershy 3.png|"You're going to LOVE ME!" crazy fluttershy.png|Fluttershy gone wild Pinkie Pie laughing! S01E26.png Fluttershy Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1